Memories Remain
by Allina Malefoy
Summary: One Direction One-shoot. Plongé dans sa mémoire, Zayn Malik se rappelle sa vie depuis qu'elle est partie


Un soupir, un regard, « Je t'aime »…Une lumière, un cri, « Ne me laisse pas seul… »

Voici la énième fois qu'il faisait ce rêve. Il se retourna et serra fort le petit corps fragile collé à lui .Zayn ne remerciera jamais autant ce petit être sans défense qui a était le seul à le retenir à ce monde après cette journée maudite. Il se souvenait exactement de ce qui est arrivé ce 6 octobre qui était censé être le jour le plus heureux de leurs vies. Il se rappeler de tout, de la robe noir qu'elle portait avec ses talons rouges, de ses cheveux bruns relâchés sur son dos, ses yeux si bleu ou il adorait se noyait, son sourire éblouissant qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui et leur magnifique petite fille. Ils fêtaient les 3ans de leurs mariages et les 26 ans de sa compagne. Il retourna un peu plus loin dans ses souvenirs, le jour où il lui avait fait sa demande devant des milliers de personnes. En effet, elle assistait a l'un de leurs concerts et juste avant de commencer la chanson de « They don't know about us » Niall, Harry, Louis et Liam lui avaient laissé la scène il avait pris le micro et dit :''Parmi vous ce trouve une fille spéciale, une fille charmante qui m'a fait tomber sous son charme dès le premier regard. Cette fille s'appelle Alicia Moon. Je n'ai jamais était doué pour les beau discours romantique Aly alors écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Cette chanson est pour toi mon cœur '' il avait commencé à chanter tout en descendant l'estrade, s'était dirigé vers elle et avait souri en voyant ses yeux brillant de larmes. Il avait pris sa main et l'avait conduis sur la scène .A la fin de la chanson il se trouvait à genoux, devant elle alors qu'elle pleurait de bonheur, il avait sorti un écrin.« Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à te le demander, mais comme je te dis, je ne suis pas doué pour les discours... simplement, je t'aime, et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi... Alicia, Katniss, Moon... veux tu m'épouser ? » Questionna Zayn, toujours dans le micro, sur la scène, devant tout le monde. Submergée par l'émotion, sa réponse fut presque étouffée par les sanglots, mais Zayn avait compris malgré tout, un petit 'oui'. Il avait sourit, et lui avait passé alors la bague au doigt, avant de se relever. Aly avait suivit tout ses mouvements, et l'a regardait dans les yeux. Elle lui avait sauté au cou, pour l'embrasser passionnément, sous les applaudissements de la foule alors que les autres membres du groupe les serraient dans leurs bras en les félicitant. Si seulement elle était là maintenant avec lui. Si seulement il l'avait serré contre lui plus longtemps elle serait encore vivante elle n'aurait jamais eu cet affreux accident alors qu'elle traversait la chaussé pour rejoindre leur petite Melanie qui jouait avec les autres enfants dans le parc du restaurant. Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir doucement .La tête de Niall apparut devant lui. « Elle va mieux ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit. « Oui mieux. Sa fièvre a baissé et elle a réussi a s'endormir après avoir passé la nuit a pleurer. J'ai vraiment eu peur de la perdre Niall. Je ne l'aurai jamais supporté si quelque chose lui arrive »répondit le brun un sourire triste sur le visage. Une autre voix dans la chambre répliqua « tu as encore rêvé d'Alicia n'est ce pas ? » C'était Harry qui vient d'entrer accompagné de Liam et Louis. Tous les regards se sont tournés vers Zayn qui regarde sa fille dans ses bras. « Oui. J'ai revécu le jour de son accident. Elle n'avait pas le droit de nous laisser seul Mélanie et moi. » Répliqua le brun. Les autres se regardèrent tristement. Ils se souvenaient tous de l'état de Zayn après la mort de sa femme : toujours enfermé dans sa chambre à pleurer il avait même essayé de mettre fin a sa vie une fois. Heureusement que Sarah, la mère d'Alicia qui gardait Mélanie pendant cette période lui a ouverte les yeux en lui disant qu'Aly devrait avoir honte de s'être mariée à un homme qui baissait les bras dès le premier obstacle sans penser aux conséquences ni à l'avenir de sa fille. Ses paroles étaient durs mais suffisante pour sortir leur ami de sa dépression. Depuis il ne quittait jamais Mélanie et était toujours aux petits soins pour elle, un vrai papa poule.C'est vrai qu'elle était parti pour toujours mais ils avaient tous compris que Zayn l'aimera jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
